Marvel's New Avengers - Next Generation
by FlahLF
Summary: The earth seemed to finally be safe. After the defeat of Loki, the Avengers went through a phase of calm. But when Lady Sif comes with a distress on behalf of Asgard, the Avengers have to work again, leaving the Earth a promise of a brief absence. But they never came back since then. What happened to the Avengers? Where they could be? Would they still alive? Read and discover


**First.**

- I need to go help them. - Thor announces as his final word. - I would not be standing here on Earth while I see Loki kill my people.

- But is it possible that Loki never gives up? - Tony Stark manifests its place in the boardroom table of SHIELD - I honestly got tired of giving him a beating.

- My brother will not give up until he reaches me and destroy me. – Thor holds Mjolnir strongly. - I'll go with you, Sif.

- It's not enough. - The warrior lady says. – I do not know how, but Loki regained power with a frightening speed and... He is stronger, as if there had never existed the last battle that you fought here on Earth.

- What are you suggesting then, Lady Sif? - The voice of Nick Fury questions.

Sif looks at all the avengers with supplication.

- I ask you to come with us.

A little noise of conversations stormed the meeting room of the Avengers Tower, some seemed indifferent to the idea of going to Asgard while others were afraid. Sif tried to open her mouth to speak, but the amount of people talking with her was so much that she wasn't allowed to have the word.

- Silence! - Steve Rogers yells, putting an end to the infernal noise. - Let Sif explain.

Lady Sif clears her throat.

- Thank you, Captain. - She looks back at the Avengers. - I know what I'm asking is not easy, but I beg for your help on behalf of all Asgard, our forces are no longer enough to the new powers of Loki, we are resisting as much as we can, however, is only a matter of time until our guard drop and the God of Trickery finish destroying everything. We need you, all of you.

- Sif, I know you are desperate. - Maria Hill begins. - But you can not take away all the Avengers at once and ...

- Why not? - Natasha Romanoff asks. - The Earth is in peace, we do not have attacks for years.

- The Russian spy is right. - Agrees Peter Parker. - With so many heroes taking care of everything, the planet doesn't need us full time.

- And besides, we owe to people of Asgard. - Bruce Banner points to Thor. - After all, he came to meet us when we needed his help.

- Okay, so I guess that is already decided, no? - Hawkeye clears his throat. - Those who go to the aid of Asgard raise your hand.

Six hands went up, making Lady Sif and Thor give a smile to his companions.

- Asgard thanks for your help.

- I need to do a fast call. - Tony gets up from his seat. - Pepper will not like if I'm late for dinner again without giving an explanation.

- Mary Jane will also kill me. - Peter gets up quickly. - I'm coming with you. - And both come out toward the balcony.

- Think we should let James here? - Natasha asks the Captain. - Steve, he's only eight months.

Steve holds his wife's hand tightly.

- It's temporary, and besides, he will only be safe in SHIELD.

- Natasha. - Dr. Banner comes close to the agent. - Steve is right, Thomas, my son, is under the protection of the agency since Betty ... - And he stopped talking in the middle, not trying to bring back the pain of loss.

Black Widow bites her lip.

- Well .. If it's temporary ...

Dr. Banner leave both alone and follows the direction to the bedroom of the son, Thomas, an one year old boy, to say goodbye, while Thor leaves the Avengers Tower and go to the makeshift laboratory of the beloved Jane Foster.

- Jane? - Thor calls her, and she soon leaves the midst of such equipment astronomy to hug him.

- I thought you had left again.

Thor hugs her tightly against him.

- I am sorry to do this again.

Jane raises her head.

- Again? - She moves away. - So you're really going away again ... Even after everything that happened yesterday? It meant nothing to you?

The God of Thunder tries to approach when Jane realizes that a tear trickles down her cheek.

- Do not be silly, Jane, you know I don't want to leave you and ...

- Then why do you have to go again?! - She screams.

- Because my people need me. I will not leave them on their own to face my brother's fury...

Jane continues to cry and try hardly to keep away from Thor.

- Then go. - When he tries to touch Jane, she puts her hands on his chest. - Just go.

Thor sighed, but did not insist on trying to explain, just more Asgardians would lose their lives while he lost time with her.

- Farewell, Jane.

And leaves the place, directing himself towards Asgard along with six other avengers.


End file.
